Julia/First Generation Biography
Lore Julia Witherwood was born as an orphan during her childhood and teenager days. Until she may have abandoned the orphanage because the orphanage was way too far and she may grew up despair-filled in her own heart. Brutally punished and managed to survive it, she may have reached her true home: The Heartsorrow. She was there as her mom's mansion that was abandoned there was established and renewed as her new home. Julia may have new friends (Suzanna as her fellow assistant, Lilith, Alice, Lorelei as her fellow teammate, and Maryssa as her rival) and managed to be together as one. However, one of her friends that was managed to be friended left and about to dominate the world, and her name was Meredith. Julia seeks to find Meredith and stop her once and for all. "Her skills are way too inferior, as I'm crushed that quick." ~Quentin Biography Former Julia Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius/hard-working, that's what she took from her parents. Although, her former self is just getting innocent as usual. Present Julia: Normal She is not a closer that time but very picky. And hates being in the sunlight-- the reason she held her umbrella. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. Good thing if she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people of Heartsorrow. She is mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies even she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons at her certain birthday. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. She was actually a yandere to the owner (Masked Man), even Julien fallen at her sight, but Julia don't mind. If Alice, Kiriko or any Demons of Despair member played him, she won't ever mind or joins in. Present Julia: Glared She is getting demonic, but she have ever deal her contract to Satan that, he will use her body until Julia's slave, having an amethyical cross, collided at any part of her body. When that happens, Satan will vanish and will be transported in random location, specifically places that wasn't visited at all. In order to stop her, unfortunately, anyone that was hired (as a loyal slave) by Julia can stop her with an amethyical cross. She is identified with a darkness aura, black-glow demonic eyes, and bat wings with three fingers. And always in despair mood. When someone is in despair she will laugh. And also specified that she is actually absent in Heartsorrow, and secretly spreading despair by forcing individual people to do what she want. Present Julia: Haunted She is actually the same as Present Julia: Glared, but if someone that she loved, is dead, her destruction level exceeds to the maximum point, and swores revenge to someone who killed him/her. No one can stop her until she killed that person. Battle Skills/Abilities Normal: *'Dark Eater: '''She eats darkness in order to live. She always live in Heartsorrow, where the place is full of dense darkness especially its rooms and majorly, Julia's Mansion. *'True Stealth: She could be invisible at infinite amount of time. Broken by attacks or attacking. *'Mind Reader: '''Only she and Chloe can do this, but she can read other people's thoughts and unfortunately, demons can control people's minds, so Chloe can't control people. Julia and Chloe can restore people's lost thoughts. Julia can only control people and will become slaves of her when she drained their life force with her sweetest kiss. *'Dark Heal: 'Heals herself with darkness. *'Demonic Destruction: 'Julia's passive skill. Julia will focus on destruction to her enemies and gains fury. *'Dark Fire Flash: 'A Fireball that was full of darkness, and no fire. If it is hit, an opponent that was hit will be confused, greatly poisoned due to its curse, and, stunned from its sensation. It will move faster as much as 135mph. But it will be burst after being hit. It can be pierce through maximum of 10 people. *'Armor Tearer: 'She will break armor with her darkness sting. Whatsoever collided with Julia's hand will break, except walls (except people from Heartsorrow and herself). *'Demon's Glare: '''Everyone that was near Julia (except if that person was a teammate of her, a friend of her) they are ended up haunted. '''Glaring: *'Normal Abilities: '''She can use abilities from Present Julia: Normal. *'Superhuman Agility: Due to insane spirit, she may have run very fast, with a maximum speed of 130mph. *'Dark Hurricane: '''A powerful attack of Julia, that was the fireball with the spooky face and rose pattern of flames. Firstly it'll evil laughed maniacly, secondly it will start doing a hurricane in a slow speed, revealing rose patterns. But it will speed up very fast and its maximum speed is in 666mph, that will make a darkest hurricane. Anything that touches the hurricane will be destroyed. *'Enhanced Dark Heal: 'Replacing the normal Dark Heal, Julia can heal herself with only a little darkness. *'Dark Summoner: '''Julia uses her fast hands in order to summon any kind of demon, except Satan. '''Haunted: *'Glaring Abilities: '''She can use abilities from Present Julia: Glaring. *'Satanic Destruction: She can crush anything on her path. Except the ground or water. *'Satanic Control: '''She can control a living thing whenever she wants. *'Lustful Scream: 'She scram to let other feel the tingling sensation everywhere. Lasts 1 minute, and it affects people inside her 50m radius, except Julia herself. *'Superhuman Strength: 'No wonder why. *'Satanic Crescent: '''The most powerful attack of Julia, that was the dark violet crescent blade and rose pattern of flames. It could pierce a total of 100 people, and it instantly kills first 10 people. '''Weaknesses: *'Sun+++++: '''She is extremely weak at Sun, so she needs stored darkness and she must use the Umbrella especially when it comes to day hours. *'Silver Stuff++++: She hates Silver, because once she touched one she would get a burn. If it is on contact she needs water. Julia's Past Julia born at October 31, 1983. Julia, unfortunately, drinks blood and a mysterious substance instead of milk. Aya Witherwood specified that she was actually mysterious like her, so Julius worried about their only daughter. Julia may have been born with a permanent demonic eye like Aya Witherwood along. Julia may have been tooken care for 6 years. While she was a kid, Her real parents were killed by one of the five most wanted terrorists named Krokodillo Tolentino at October 30, 1989. Later on, she moved to one of mother's friend's house to be Liana's orphan. So then, Julia skipped kinder and, she may have started school in Grade 3, but she is always alone. Unfortunately, Julia may have been the worst student in her Grade 3 life, because she was always accused of stealing someone's money (and most of these cases, people's money stolen is exactly $666) when it was not. Although, of all 66 duplicated cases of stealing someone's money, Julia never stole anyone's money mainly because of her honesty and innocence, but, she was unfortunately lost, and gravely punished. On that final case in the end, when she is in despair, she was in a room that no one is here, and no one noticed on what she said, in a present Julia voice; "I may have suffered the greatest pain of my life, because you guys treated me as the worst student of the school. I may be the disgraced student because of all of you. Ahahahaha ... ALL OF YOU ..." ''And it ended up into an evil laugh, but still no one noticed. And then, Julia became a best student in Grade 4. She may have met her very first friend named Serena Silent. They became friends until an incident that Kroko appeared again and Kroko broke their friendship. Although, Julia's intelligence won't break. On that case, Julia may have been accused again from stealing anyone's money, again, but she may have won this time. And then she was awarded "Most Honest Student" in the school, and in the end of Grade 4, she is the valedictorian and she cried on what she have done great, and she may have felt great. Julia became a best student once again in Grade 5, and she was nominated for the Math Contest. Although, she faced Alice and Lilith as her opponents. In the end, she won, but Alice and Lilith tied. And then, they immediately became friends after a match. In Grade 6, Alice and Lilith transferred to Julia's school and they bond together. Julia may have faced another despair moments when she came her first year in high-school. She may have been accused from abusing drugs, when it was not. Although, Alice and Lilith defends Julia by showing proof for all of the years, and people who accused Julia, lost. Julia became the best student until the end of Grade 12. Emilia worried about Julia being abused by her parents in 10 years, then Julia worked hard to be a very good student, and now enrolled at Mint Barvard University as Computer Programmer and Cards. At October 29, 1999, Julia left the house for her own journey. Now Liana and Leonardo worried about Julia, cried. They started posting "MISSING: JULIA CORTONITH" everywhere, and they never found Julia since they've posting it, but they were ended up arrested from abusing Julia. Julia, encountered an incubus at her sleep, and actually said in the end, ''"Your mother is alive ... go to her castle". Julia shocked when she woke up that her mother is actually alive, so Julia continued her journey to her mom's castle. Nonetheless, she was attacked by bandits, all of her things stolen although she is now naked. She was thrown away to the graveyard; killed. She is actually died at October 29, 1999 without sins in her life but resurrected unknowingly later on. Julia saw her mother's castle, and hurriedly enter the castle. When she entered the castle, no one is there but invisible demons because it was abandoned mainly Aya was killed. The castle brings joy at first but when Kroko killed Aya then Kroko may have ruined the Heartsorrow's reputation to Aya that causes almost all of the residents of the Heartsorrow left. Julia gave up on Floor 5, and slept on that floor. She may have feel pain again as a result and she may have woke up so quickly. And then, she reached the final floor, Julia slept in the final floor due to being heavily injured. During 11:00PM, Julia may have haunted that she might die smiling or to live as Aya Witherwood. She decided to get cursed to live as her mom, then she got cursed at exact midnight of October 31, 1999, same time that Julio got cursed. She realized that one of the demons that possessed her is actually her mother, Aya Witherwood, and she is the new owner of the castle. In the end, she evil laughed so hard that will hear the whole Heartsorrow. Even she was cursed, she got out of the mansion (1:00AM) and she looked at her surroundings. Until she was fought by the person named Quentin Valentin. She had no learned powers yet, so she was easily lost by Quentin, and Quentin said before running away, "Really, you need more practice. I really know that communicating demons is the very hard task to do, but I am really sorry." ''-- and Quentin cried at the point; ran away. And again, Julia was brutally punished once again, and she said sadistically after evil laughing, ''"I agree on what you said ... I'll swore revenge at you ... Just wait in a matter of days ..." After lost by Quentin, she woke up in 5:00AM on where she brutally injured but she realized that her wounds healed at the instant. And Aya's soul realized, Unfortunately because you're on darkness you're instantly healed. Heartsorrow contained an infinite power of darkness you can imagine, because of the light is blocked by demonic clouds above, instead spawning light, it spawned darkness. So anytime you came in Heartsorrow you're fully healed because you're different than other people-- because you are like my former me, I eat Darkness." After Aya's explanation, Julia was in despair, and Aya said again, ''"Unfortunately, '''despair is the most important thing in your mansion, but loyal people in Heartsorrow must stay out of your despair at all costs."'' And Julia trusts her mom at all costs. At 6:00AM Julia started training. She easily learned newbie magics and apprentice magics but, she hardly learn the "Dark Fireball" magic. She may have wasted 30 minutes to master the Dark Fireball. Although, due to that, she unleashed from her pain and from her trust to be in Insane Form. Aya's soul reminded, "That's some kind of powerful form. Although, in that form you may be a little bit sadistic." She trained her magics until 10:00PM, after that she eat a big ramen made by her own, took a hot shower and slept. In 9:00PM, she rushed out of the Heartsorrow, unfortunately that time someone took her mansion secretly, at 9:30PM, she kidnapped Unknown, Then at 10:00PM at her mansion, she seduced him and, made him as her first loyal slave. Although, the person that she made her as the first slave, is, very loyal to her, fortunately. After getting the very first slave, Lillianna Gagarin conquered the Heartsorrow and now a new ruler of Heartsorrow. Until Julia rushes back-- Lilly was killed and Julia conquered back the Heartsorrow. She sucked her soul, and placed her body to the resurrectional sacrifice grave. Julia found the book on how to resurrect a person. Julia needs, a dead (fe)male body (specifically on what gender of that person who will be resurrected), 5 liters of blood, and an area that was full of darkness. And she tested via a magical spell. She thought it won't ever work at all, but in her birthday, a darkness blast blasts at the unknown location. Aya, indeed, returned. But Aya wasn't found yet.